Animal Festival (AP)
The Animal Festival is the last event to take place in the Spring season, on the 28th of Spring in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. '' Go to Horn Ranch where the event will be taking place in between 9AM and 7PM. The goal of this festival is to pay tribute to animals by selling products and holding competitions. You do not need to own an animal or pet in order to be able to attend the festival. '''Contests' 'Livestock Contest' You will not be able to enter the livestock contest without an eligible animal. The animals you can enter are: cows, goats, ostriches, chicks, chickens, horses, and sheep. The amount of hearts you have with the animal will help your chances of winning the competition. Talk to Hamilton and select the animal that you would like to enter. The contestants and their animals will always be random, but frequent competors are: Kathy, Cain, Hannah, Craig and Luke. Hamilton, Bo, and Yolanda will always judge the competition. 1st place is 500 fodder and feed, 2nd place is 300 fodder and feed, and 3rd place is 200 fodder and feed. Additionally, when you return to your farm you will find that your animal (if you won first place) will be wearing a gold crown on their head! This will be permanent, and shows that you have prize winning livestock. Pet Contest If you do not have a pet, you cannot compete in this contest. Any pet that you own is eligible to enter this contest. In order to win this contest, you will want to train your pet with the Animal Whistle. The higher level trick your pet can perform, the better the chance will be of winning. As you use the whistle, your pets will learn higher level tricks. The trick that your pet chooses to perform for the contest will the highest level trick that it knows. You will not be able to pick the trick. Hamilton will give you the choice of what pet you'll want to select when you speak to him. As with the Livestock Contest, the competitors and their pets will be randomized. For getting 1st place, you will recieve 10 Cornbread. 2nd place prize is 10 Onion Bread, and 3rd place will get you 10 Herb Bread. If your pet wins first place in the pet contest, they too will be wearing a permanent gold crown on their heads when you return home. Animal Race If you have livestock that you are able to ride, you will be able to enter the Animal Race. Cows, horses, sheep, goats, and ostriches can enter. To ride an animal, you must have a heart level of 6 or greater with that animal. To enter, you must talk to Cain. He will be by the racetrack, over near the windmill. You can either enter the competition yourself, or spectate and cheer on another racer. You can win prizes with both methods. If you chose to participate in the contest, you'll want to select a faster animal like a horse or ostrich. This will give you better odds of winning. The in game tutorial will teach you how to race on the track. Collect powerups to sweep the competition! You will race against 5 other contestants. If you win, you will get 25 Shining Carrots as a prize. If you don't have an animal you can ride, cheering from the sidelines is also an option. You can "bet" on a villager who you think will win the race. Nothing you do will directly influence your select villager's odds of winning. Look at the animal that they are riding, and consider their experience. Seeing as how Hannah, Cain and Renee all work at Horn Ranch, they may be good choices. It's up to you, and this event is completely random if you are cheering. If your selected villager gets first place, you'll get 10 Shining Carrots. If they get second, the prize will be 5 Shining Carrots. Shops The Animal Festival has a few stalls available where you can purchase animal products. Here is a list of the stalls with their stock and prices: Yolanda's Stall 'Shelly's Stall' 'Hanna's Stall' 'Other' As with any festival, Simon will be available to take photos, and will charge 100g. Even if it is not a romantic festival, you can still bring your family to the festival with you. Hamilton and Cain will be available to talk to if you want to enter contests. Shelly, Yolanda and Hanna each run a stall. Unlike most festivals, there are no villagers who will be walking around the festival grounds. Any villagers that compete in a competition will not be able to talk to after the competition ends. You can only enter each contest once per year. Category:Festivals Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Festivals